


The Dragons Cauldron

by Aurin99



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animus magic, Character Death, F/M, Falling Apart, Half-breed Dragons, New party members, Outside Universe, minor betrayal, wings of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurin99/pseuds/Aurin99
Summary: In this outside universe, the previous king and queen of the half-breeds, Diamondback and Current have been killed, along with their son Prince Shore. With the throne open, war broke out between the five cities, their leaders fighting for the five pieces of animus touched objects that symbolize the king/queen of the kingdom. Five half-breed dragons help the leader they look up to climb their way to the throne. With several others pushing their way to the top, the group is not saved from being hurt and scared. Despite what they have done to get so far, they may be putting a different dragon on the throne than they once thought.





	1. The Smoldering Battle for the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> For those who would like to read my story, I just would like to let you know... I am dyslexic so if things grammar, spelling, or sound off that's why. I do try hard to find my mistakes but I miss a lot of them anyways cause I don't know the difference. I do enjoy writing a lot despite this so this is just a heads up. (I do use Grammarly which helps me out a lot with my writing but I do not have a beta.)

_After the death of the half-breed King Diamondback, along with the disappearance of Queen Current and Prince Shore; the kingdom fell into chaos. With nobody to lead the five cities within the kingdom, it turned into a battle for the throne. Mob bosses became the new ‘Kings’ and ‘Queens’ of the cities, and none of them were able to take each other’s cities or the remaining pieces of Diamondback's gifts to the half-breeds. These gifts are animus touched and were stolen by the Mob bosses in their want for power; The Message band in the claws of the fair lady Apricot, The Spear of the Ruler and The Crystal: Call to Arms in the claws of Vortex The Great, The Ribbon of Safe Passage in the cold claws of the conceited Saxifrage, and lastly the Communication Crystal lost in the skirmish for the throne years ago._

_Six years after the tragic loss of the royal family the mob bosses: Apricot of Clayburn and Dewfair, Vortex of Zuqawth, Tempest of Oxscar, and Saxifrage of Embercoast rule over the cities of the fallen kingdom. This story starts on a remarkably hot day, around noon in the desert town of Dewfair, with our young and unexpected heroes._

 

“Coal you big cow.. Get off me!” The small Rainwing/Icewing complained as her scales turned a shade of dark blue.

 

“I’m barely on you.” The large Mudwing/Skywing chuckled. “Besides you climb on Abyss all the time. I thought it looked like fun and I was right!”

 

“Don’t bring me into this.” I said unamused with what’s going on and my nose in a scroll, shaded by one of the few trees around. “Leave Raz alone before you squish her.”

 

“That’s only because I’m small.” Raspberry said trying to swarm under Coal’s massive arm.

 

“Fine.” Coal lets Raz go by straightening up. Raz then gets up and runs over to me and sits by my side as she tries to see what I am reading.

 

 “Have I ever mentioned that you two look cute together?” a tall Sandwing/Mudwing spoke as he walked over to Raz and I.

 

  _O_ _h this again._ “Only million times Sandstorm.” I sighed as I braced my head with one of one talons.

 

“Hey, Stag!” Raz shouted over my head, ignoring Sandstorm’s comment and waving her talons. The Icewing/Nightwing gave her a light wave of his talons as a hello before he goes to try and tackle the unsuspecting Coal with a running start. The two collided only causing Coal to fall halfway over and his wings to flaring open in the surprise. The humongous peanut colored wings engulfed what dark blue of Stalactite there was on Coal. “I’ll save you Stag!” Raz runs over to the two and joins in the brawl. Sandstorm and I exchange looks as we watch the mixture of brown and sifting blue’s, chuckling.

 

“Leave it to Stalactite to start a fight.” Sandstorm said shaking his head.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t jump in,” I say as I go back to my scroll. “What’s bothering you?”

 

“Have you heard the rumor? Dragons are leaving town because of it.”

 

“No I haven’t. I’ve been here since this morning.” I say looking back up at Sandstorm.

“Word is that Apricot is trying to evacuate the civilians of this town because of this letter that was sent to her. Everyone is saying someone’s coming to take the city.”

 

“Really! Do you think it was Vortex?! The other two wouldn’t come up this far with each other right next door.”

 

“I don’t know. I’m freaked out about it. Vortex has been trying to take Clayburn that’s the whole reason why she moved over there, but why evate us she never did this before with a previous attack.”

 

“Do you think she’s giving up the city?” A chill ran up my spine.

 

“I don’t think she would give up on us like that. It’s only because she has two cities that she can go up against the capital.”

 

“Yeah, this is like one of the nightmares I had. Being defenseless without Apricot’s guards stopping Vortex from taking the city. This is too similar.”

 

“The guards haven’t left yet so we’re safe for now but my family is leaving just in case.”

 

“I don’t blame them. I hope we see you guys in Clayburn safe and sound.”

 

“I hope so too, I came here to make sure you guys knew and I’m glad I did.”

 

“I’m going to head home and make sure my family knows what’s going on,” I get up and take the stone that was a place marker and roll up my scroll. “You should tell the others.”

 

“I will, see you later.”

 

I wave goodbye and run off, putting the scroll under my wing. _I hope Lantern is home with Mom by now._ I raced through the alleyways avoiding the main streets so I can get home quicker. _Not long now, one thing good about those races to the ocean I could get anywhere faster than the rest of our group._ I turn the corner and nearly crash into my father, Trench. _This is bad. Dad’s home._

 

“Slow down there kid.” He said startled. “Oh, there you are. I’m sure you heard the rumor?”

 

“Yeah, Sandstorm told me.” _Oh, the moons it’s true isn’t it._

 

“Well, it’s not just a rumor. Come on we’re leaving.” He turns around and walks a short distance and into the house. I could see his large thick misshapen tail disappearing in the door. I followed him in and within the house where I could hear the frantic packing that was taking place by my mother, Stingray and my sister, Lantern. “He was already on his way home dear.”

 

“Oh, really wh… There’s my boy!” She came over to me with a quickness and pressed our heads together as a sign as affection. “Quickly, take only what’s necessary.”

I nodded and went into my room and gathering any scrolls that might help us on the journey to Clayburn or in Clayburn. Also, I grab my only piece of jewelry I own. This piece is a bronze bangle with small emeralds embedded in it. I clap it on my left upper arm and throw the gathered scrolls in a bag. I throw the loop over my head, slinging the bag to my chest then run back into the living room. My father is already at the door, his ears pinned back with a bag around his neck. _It’s moments like these where he really does look like a nightwing. I have the same changing scales depending on the light. Even with his size he could disappear in the darkness while I have a faint glow no matter how hard I try not to._ I dodged my sister bolting by to find our mother and place myself next to our father. He glanced down at me, even though there wasn’t that much of a height difference. “Good thing you're ready.” he snorted.

 

“Is mom trying to take the entire house?” _I wouldn't be surprised or at least every art project Lantern and I did._

 

“For once, no.. But all the art projects from when you and your sister were dragonets.”

 

“Sounds like mom.” Mother and Lantern come out of the kitchen, Lantern running back to her room. _Lantern what are you trying to bring?_ I thought as I shook my head. _She always seems like a younger sibling than being hatched as the same day as me._

 

“Hurry sweety! Okay, I’m only taking the first two! One from Abyss and the other from Lantern.”

 

“Fine, if that makes this faster.” _This happens so much it’s predictable._

 

“Yes it will, grumpy gills.” She goes over to my dad and rubs her nose against his. She then goes into the kitchen again where she always puts our art work, which is more Lanturn than me. Lantern appeared before mom. Lantern's bag was full of art supplies and a couple scrolls no doubt. Our dad was about to argue before mom came back out. “Alright, we’ve spent long enough here… OUT, OUT, OUT!” My mother then began pushing my father and I out the door. Looking back, I saw Mom wink at Lantern. I roll my eyes and chuckle, then looked at my dad as he was doing the same thing before he starts walking to the main road.

 

“Did you tell your friends?” Father asked Lantern and I as she bounced over to catch up.

 

“Sandstorm was going to tell them, I came home right after I heard the news.” _I still can’t believe this is happening. Being forced, well not forced.. But.. To leave home like this. We don’t know a time when we’ll get home or a place to look forward to in Clayburn._

 

“Yeah, I told my friends and to think of it as a family adventure trip! Don’t worry so much Abyss, cause worry is all over your face!” Lanturn oddly said in calm yet happy tone.

 

“That’s good hopefully they can get out in time for the first wave. It’s good to worry just not a lot, try and let your mother and I handle the worrying.”

 

“Trench, Dear! You’re only going to make it worse.” my mother said pushing her way in between me and my father. “Might as well elaborate. There’s not enough room in Clayburn to have everyone come all at once and settle down peacefully. So, everyone will have to make it there in a single-file line.”

 

“So it’s best for us to leave as soon as possible before the word gets through the whole city, if it hasn’t already.” We entered the main road into town it was full of dragons doing everything I could think of, packing up their shops, opening their shops trying to make a buck out of the chaos, and those who are leaving or buying last minute items. It was hard to keep up with the speed at which everyone was going and hard to hear the shouting of my parents over all the noise of panicked dragons. I couldn't grasp what was going on well enough to understand what was really going on and how to move around it, so I just stuck close to my family. It wasn’t until we stopped that I had noticed that we were in a large group of dragons just outside of the city. Apricot’s men surrounded the edge of town; trying to organize things and calm everyone down. Her symbol was everywhere and all of her men held it with pride. Apricot herself was at the front of our group. Her light green scales glistening in the bright sunlight, she didn’t say a thing and was just watching as she gave orders in a calm fearless voice. Once in awhile there were swirls of red in her scales that would quickly fade as she took a deep breath. _She’s trying to handle this the best she can. You could tell this wasn’t planned. Someone else panicked and told others about it and the chaos of this must be why she’s mad. No wonder she keeps getting angry, she doesn’t have this under control like she normally does._ My thoughts were broken by Lantern nudging me.

 

“So psychic, What’s up with Lady Apricot? You’ve been staring at her for WAY too long.”

 

“This isn’t planned at all, someone else messed up somewhere.” I pulled my gaze from Apricot to look at her.

 

“You sure you don’t have any nightwing powers?” My sister teased.

 

“Yes, and I can ask you the same thing to you. You are always dead on the mark with what dragons are thinking.”

 

“Yeah I know it creeps dragons out, but you're always the best on judgment and they most likely decide.”

 

“I only know that because I know how they act, it’s logic.”

 

“OKAY then, You know-it-all.” Lantern chuckled and rolled her eyes.

 

Over the entire crowd there was a loud attention call at the front of the crowd. “Listen up! Lady Apricot is going to speak!” shouted the guard stand just in front of Apricot. The guard then steps aside and allows Apricot to step forward.

 

“Hear my voice, my dear people. The letter I received did not come from a known rival for the throne. It is still unknown who was telling lies of me pulling you from the city you all call home and leaving our town to rot. We believe this mystery dragon planned to leak this information or someone carelessly assumed my actions and wills. But, I will not leave this city defenceless EVER and will stand by it’s people if they still decide to flee the city knowing this information. I will walk with you halfway to Clayburn for I want to make sure both groups today can make it there safely. If any of you would like to stay do so now.” There was a quiet murmur through the crowd, a few families left the crowd and once it was still and quiet again she spoke again. “Alright, this is what I got. I want to inform you now there will be food and water to either side of the path from here to Clayburn. If you need any please feel free to take some and once we get moving we aren't stopping. If you must stop, stop at one of the station with one of my guards. You can tag along with the next group. This is the last thing I’m going to say… Let's get moving.”


	2. Who, What, When, Where, Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main five find each other in the large city of Clayburn. After noticing that Lady Apricot hasn't made any movements towards Dewfair they start to wonder what's going on and take a step into their own claws.

Me and my family were lucky enough to find a generous couple that offered us a room to stay in. My father and mother were offered a job at the owner's little dinner, while me and Lantern stay home to help clean the house and educate and entertain the little one's  Lava, Amber, and Twister. The father Cobble works at the dinner downstairs and Agate had to stop working to keep the three out of trouble. Even though me and Lantern here she still didn’t leave. Me and Lantern took turns with the kids, I was the jungle gym and poked and prodded because they’ve never seen a dragon like me before. While my sister got to paint and draw with them. Twister was a pain to deal with because her stubborn attitude but her sister Amber reminded me of Coal in looks but the opposite of his personality. Amber was more interested in what I was reading then painting or playing sometimes. Lava was all over the place and never stuck to one thing. It wasn’t until the next day really early that I and Lantern were able to leave the house before we got spotted by the squad. 

The city was way busier than Dewfair, everyone had somewhere to be. Word of the only two groups of refugees came to the town and that Apricot was still up in her castle got around. We wandered around town trying to get the layout of the town down. I was drawing a map as we get to new parts of town, as I was filling out a new section of the town I heard someone call out my sisters name.

 

“Lantern! Hey, I’m glad you made it! Hi ya, Abyss.” One of Lantern’s friends, Island said coming over to us. She was a Seawing/Mudwing and the only part of her that was anything like a Mudwing was her appetite to eat everything and anything. How she manage to eat all that food and be so trim is beyond me. I gave a short wave to the short aquamarine colored dragon.

 

“Hey, Island! Is the rest of the girls here?” Lanturn said giving her friend a hug.

 

“Yeah, Cyclone's family had to sneak out but everyone is here. In fact, we planned to meet at the bay near town.”

 

“That sounds like fun! Come on Abyss let’s go!” She says excited and started to shake my arm. “Oh, maybe we’ll see a Abysswing! I heard they come here to trade sometimes!”

 

“Ok, ok I’ll go with.” I finished the new section of the map and rolled the scroll up carefully so the ink doesn’t smear. “I don’t think they’ll be out here now they have those weird eyes that make them blind in sunlight.” The girls whispered something that I did hear as I put the scroll under my wing. “What?”

 

“Oh, nothing.” They both say semantically. I roll my eyes.  _ Oh great, they're going to do something to me, aren’t they? _

 

“Anyways let’s get going! Lead the way Island!” Island drug us to the other side of town and outside of the city. This city was way bigger than Dewfair but was still way smaller than the capital Zuquawth so I've heard. The bay was also way closer in this town making it a common town for Seawings, Seawing hybrids, and maybe one or two Abysswings with their large size. At the shore, there were a lot of dragons of all kinds under the shade of the massive palm trees and in the water. There was a small shaded shelf that hung over the ocean where the mothers and their dragonets sat for nap time. And across the bay, the faint outline of the other continent can be seen. Through the crowd, I couldn’t see the rest of Lantern’s friends or my friends. _Well, why would they be here unless looking for me? They wouldn’t that’s the correct answer. Sandstorm hates the water_ _and that’s the only way that I can get him to leave me alone, even though he doesn’t bother me too much._ It’s not until I heard swelling that I noticed that her friends found us. By the time I turned my head three more of her friends had come over and started hugging her going on about how glad they were to see her. “Where’s Avocado?” 

 

“Holding our spot on the beach. She’s the one who saw you guys.” the Sandwing/Rainwing, Pomegranate said as she released her grasp on my sister. 

 

“Yeah, she as a sharp eye for a certain Seawing/Nightwing.” Cyclone teased. I never understood what she meant by that but I never question it. Her and Aquamarine let go of Lanturn.

 

“Well, let’s not keep her waiting for us.” Lanturn started to lead even though she had no idea where she was going, which the girls laugh.

 

“That way Lanturn.” Cyclone chuckled pointing one of her big wings to the correct spot. I looked over and Avocado was indeed over there. The shy one out of the group of them, but the same age as me and Lantern. Her scales always betrayed her when it came to her true feelings no matter how hard she tired. I turned back to the group which was staring at me.

 

“What?”

 

“What you looking at?” Aquamarine teased.

 

“Where Cyclone pointed,” I said looking at the tall Skywing/Icewing. She was the tallest of the group but I am still taller than her. She always had an attitude and the only friend of Lantern’s I didn’t care much for. 

 

“Yeah, sure.” She chuckled as she started to walk away, Pomegranate following.

 

“What else would I look at? Besides noticing that Avocado was there like you guys said?” Cyclone shrugs and follows Aquamarine and Pomegranate. 

 

“She’s picking on you. Now come on.” I follow Lantern and her friends.  _ Girls. Why are they so hard to understand sometimes?  _ It wasn’t long before we made it to their little spot in the shade. The girls all got in a group and started talking about moons know what. I decided to ignore them and pull out my map and ink pot that I had brought along with me this morning. I spread the scroll out and use the sand to weigh down the scroll while I try and remember the path we took to get here. I cracked open the ink pot and started sketching. I put down the paths I remember down and close the ink pot, using the last of the ink on my claws to write down store names. After writing the last name on my map I sit down and look at it, my writing was small and condensed but looked very nice and neat.  _ Never noticed how nice my handwriting looks.  _

 

“Hey, Abyss.” someone said nervously.

 

“Yeah?” I say looking up. It was Avocado, the rest of the girls had gone off somewhere. 

 

“We’re going to go swimming did you want to come?” She asked as a nervous purple crept onto her scales.

 

“Sure, after that walk yesterday I could go swimming.”  _ Why is she so nervous? Must be because she’s away from the rest of her friends again. I don’t normally go out with them so it makes sense that she’s not comfortable around me.  _ I stand up and look down at my map.  _ What do I do about my map and ink pot?   _ “Do you have a bag I can put this in,” I say looking back at her. 

 

“Ah, yeah!” She quickly turns and picks up a small pink bag I hadn’t noticed before. “Here.”  She says handing it to me.

 

“Thanks.” I take the bag and open it. I set my ink pot in the bag then carefully brush the sand off of the scroll with my wing. I wait for the ink to dry a little bit before putting it in the bag. I tie up the bag and hand it back to her. She looked like she didn’t know what to do next for a moment before taking it.

 

“Your welcome.” She sets the bag back in its spot.

 

“Alright, where did they go off too?” I stretch my neck to see past the group of dragons in the way of the view of the shore.  _ Well, they're not at the shore. Maybe they went to a clearer part of the water.  _ I scan the length of the shore that was near our location. “I don’t see them.” 

 

“They said that’s where they were going.” She said getting nervous again. 

 

“Maybe they’ll meet us down there. Come on let’s go.” I start walking down to the shore weaving through dragons making sure she was following. I stop at the very edge of the shore, the water going over my webbed talons.  _ Man the water feels so nice.  _ I start to go farther into the water the water now up to my elbows before I noticed that Avocado wasn’t following. I look back and she was still on the shore her talons barely touching the water. “You ok?”

 

“Oh, me! Ah, yeah.” She laughed nervously. I look at her for a moment, as I did she got even more nervous almost turning completely purple. Only a small part of her was her normal aqua.

 

“Are you scared of the water?” 

 

“Oh… ah no, I’m just not too keen on going in cause I can’t swim well.” She sits down and rubs the side of her neck. “I know a Seawing that can’t swim well.” 

 

“Just cause your part Seawing doesn’t mean you can swim. Mine and Lantern’s dad can’t swim well either his tails is all misshapen. I don’t mind staying in the shallows.” 

 

“You sure? Don’t you want to go far out there?”

 

“It’s nice and everything but I can’t just leave you here. I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I did.”  _ Mainly from Lanturn and her friends, then my parents.  _ “Besides in my group of friends I’m a floaty, Coal sinks like a big bag of rocks.”

 

“I guess I’m not used to such kindness.” An embarrassed pink appeared in spots before disappearing.

 

“Really?” I said tilting my head slightly. “Lantern or the others never be nice to you?”

 

“Oh, they do! I’m just so quiet and they sometimes push me into things.”

 

“Well, that’s what friends do too.” I use the oncoming wave to get my wings wet. “I’m always pulled into fights with my friends, play fighting and all but I haven’t been completely left behind.”

 

“They don’t leave me behind at all it’s just I’m slow and don’t pay attention sometimes.”

 

“Alright, so they need to remember to make sure you're keeping up.” I lay down and have the waves go over me. I start looking around to try and look for any glimpse of Lantern or the others.  _ Wait, is that Coal? No, man why do Mudwings all look the same? There are shops up there on the platform maybe they got distracted or something.  _ I then scan the beach to see if they were coming down to the water.  _ Nope. They ditched us. No, they're probably distracted.  _ I look back at Avocado who was making her way into the water the purple in her scales fading away. She stopped no more than her talons in the water. I adjusted a little bit since I noticed I was slipping a little bit from my spot. When I turned to look back at Avocado a large wave clocked me on the side of my head. I start coughing and laughing.  _ I should've known better not of lay down. _ I get up and shake my head to get the water off my face. Avocado was giggling at me. While she wasn’t paying attention I used my wing to fling water at her. She squeaked and jumped back out of the water, giggling again once she figured out it was me. “Alright, let’s go looking for them. They probably got distracted or something.” 

 

“Yeah, probably but maybe we should wait for them. They’ll come back in a hurry I’m sure.”

 

“Yeah, but that won’t be until the next hour or two. I’m sure you know that.” I say as I make my way out of the water then shaking the water out of my wings. 

 

“Yeah.” She sighed. 

 

“Haven’t they left us together before? Yeah like every time Lantern drags me out to meet you guys. Mostly, but that’s odd.”  _ I’ll figure it out later. One thing at a time.  _

 

“Yeah isn’t it?”

 

_ She’s starting to get nervous again. Ok, let’s change the subject.  _ “Yeah, oh well a coincidence I guess. Alright, so let’s head up to the shops and start looking for them.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll follow you then.”

 

I lead the way to the shops up on the raised platform I saw earlier. It was way busier than the beach and had just as many dragons as the city did.  _ How am I going to find anyone in this?  _ I scan the area and no sign of them.  _ Ok, so where would Lantern go looking for in this shopping strip? A souvenir? She did think of this as a trip, then us running from a threat.  _ I check to make sure Avocado is following and make my way to find the souvenir shop. Sure enough, that’s where she was, looking at small trinket. I walk over to her, “So, we were supposed to go swimming?”

 

She jumps dropping the thing she was holding. “Three moons you scared me!”

 

“You ditched us again didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t ditch you I got distracted.” She says picking up the trinket she had. It a small metal classic palm tree with a small ocean behind it. 

 

“You are really treating this like a trip aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah. We’re going back home after this all calms down. With all the guards that stayed there, they wouldn't have been able to take the city.”

 

“I guess you're right. But if you're going to find a souvenir pick something unique.” I look around the shop for anything that catches my eye. I stop at this small metal sculpture of an angler fish. I picked it up and handed it to Lantern.  _ It fits the best and it’s ironic because she was named after the light at the end of an angler fish.  _

 

“Well, that’s ironic. It does look much better than an angler fish and is actually kinda cute.”She takes it from my talons, it looks bigger in her talons than in mine. 

 

“Part of the reason why I picked it. That and you don’t see those very often in the art part of the market.” I look around to make sure the other girls hadn’t walked off yet. Cyclone was looking at souvenir’s herself, Pomegranate was walking towards me and Lanturn, and Aquamarine was teasing Avocado about something. I continue to look across the crowd and nearby shops before I stop at someone who looked familiar. _Is that Stag? That is Stag and Sandstorm following him._ “Hey, guys over here!” I shouted across the crowd and wave. Stag didn’t look like he even heard me but Sandstorm turned his head to look around. It only took him a moment to find me with me waving, he nudges Stag and motions towards me before walking this way. 

 

“I told you we would find him at the beach,” Stag laughed. “Hi Lantern and Lantern’s friends.” He smiled and waved before turning back to me. Sandstorm just waved and did the same. 

 

“Even though we’re not on the beach yet.” Sandstorm chuckled.

 

“Close enough.”

 

“So, do you guys know who all got out?” I asked.

 

“No, you're the first one we’ve met so far and I had to say that he was my roommate to get him out.” Sandstorm shoved Stag a little bit. 

 

“Thanks for that buddy.” Stag said rubbing the side of his neck. “My family thought everyone was freaking out over nothing but I thought everyone else was right, so I left.”

 

“Your eight and they just let you go?”  _ 9 or 10 I get it, but 8?  _

 

“Yeah, they love me and everything but I can handle myself and we’re tough dragons nothing can keep us down.” Stag said holding his head up high. 

 

“We didn’t see you at the refugee camp in the plaza, where are you staying?” Sandstorm asked ignoring Stag’s normal conceited comment.

 

“An upstairs part of a restaurant in the South-East part of town. The dragons there were kind enough to let us stay there for awhile as long as we work for our stay.”

 

“Wow, you came from the other side of town then. We’re over on the North side of the city in the large camp. It’s hard to miss.” 

 

“I bet you even have a map started there scroll boy.” Stag teased. 

 

“Yeah, it’s better than getting lost and have no idea where you're at. I would like the whole city before we go back home.” 

 

“That would be useful. What if you could map out what the capital looked like. That would help a lot.” Stag pointed out. “You are pretty forgettable. No offense.”

 

“None was taken.”  _ He’s right I could do that. I’m not a fighter and I never liked scrolls that much to become a librarian. I always want to help with the war and meet Apricot.  _ “Let me get my stuff and we can look around for Coal and Raspberry.” I look over at Avocado. She was over with her friends which were crowding her. 

 

“Hey, Avocado can I get my stuff out of your bag? I didn’t want to just go digging through your stuff without permission.” 

 

Once I called her name parts of her scales to turn pink with small dark purple swirls mixed in with her normal aqua and turquoise scales.  “Y-Yeah sure.”

 

“Alright, Lantern I’m heading out with Sandstorm and Stag. Do you know where we’re staying?”

 

“Yeah, you guys have fun.” She said chuckling.

 

I lead my friends back down to the spot where Lantern and her friend set there stuff done to get my map and ink pot. Before going back up the bench market again. 

 

“Ok, should we go to where you two are staying?”

 

“Could and maybe find an area closer to your place to meet up.” Sandstorm suggested. 

 

“Let’s do that first then.”

 

It wasn’t until almost when the sun touched the horizon where we stopped exploring the city and looking for Coal and Peach. My map of the town had the North part of town covered and the small section of the South-East where I came from. We set up a place to meet up tomorrow to continue to look for the rest of our friends in a small plaza with a fancy statue of Apricot on top of a glorious fountain.  _ The statute makes her look like royalty and really brings out her beauty. Maybe I can get Lanturn to draw it for me, as like a memory for this time in my life.  _

 

“Alright, come on sight seer we should head back.” Stag said nudging me in my shoulder. 

“Ok, so see you two tomorrow then?”

 

“Well, right when we were about to give up.” Sandstorm said looking over in the distance. 

“Well, about time you two.”

 

_ What are they talking about? Coal and Raz?  _ I turn my head to see what they were talking about only to be tackled by a small light blue dragon with a much larger light brown dragon walking over. “Hi, Raz.” I chuckle at her attempt of knocking me over.

 

“Good thing you two came when you did we were about to leave.” Stag chuckled.

 

“So Coal you look rather dusty and shaken is everything ok?” Sandstorm asked worried for our friend. 

 

“Yes and no. I’m not sure how I feel about it. I’m more scared than anything.” He said shaking his head.

 

“Was the city attacked!” Stag said stepping back.

 

“Yes and no. It was last night and I was with my father guarding the entrance. And in a blink of my eye, every single dragon around me disappeared. Poof, gone.” His voice was quiet and scared. 

 

“You gotta be joking. Dragons can’t just disappear.” I said starting to panic. 

 

“They did I’m not lying I know what I saw. I panicked and told the rest of the town to be careful and nothing happened at all after that. No new symbol, no new dragons, no sign of Lady Apricot’s soldiers of her symbols. Nothing, the city it was wiped clean of her and unharmed.” Stag let out a relieving sigh knowing his family was ok. 

 

“The only things that could do that is Animus magic,” I said shaking my head. “The only Animus here were King Diamondback and Prince Shore.” 

 

“That means he’s alive.” Sandstorm said astonished.  

 

“No, he died I thought?” Raz said letting me go.

 

“The ‘humans’ have some of King Diamondback’s power as a gesture of peace and so someone would have the power to stop him incase he went insane. The whole ‘we don’t bother you you don’t bother us, unless one of us needs to be stopped’. It could be one of them or someone who paid a lot of money to use their magic.”  _ I don’t like this I don’t like the fact that getting animus magic was that easily. And that this is happening to them, Coal’s father is missing and now we are no match for Vortex’s forces. We’ll be stomped out as soon as he figures out that the city is exposed then come after Clayburn.  _

 

“We got to go back. We can’t leave our city and Lady Apricot isn’t doing anything about it. We need to defend our home!” Stag said starting to walk off.

 

“I’ll go with you. There are no enemy guards there so it’s safe. Coal, Raz, Abyss you coming?”

 

“Yeah.” Coal nodded.

 

“I’ll come. Coal’s like an adult right and Abyss is almost one so I’m ok to go.” Ras bounced over to follow Stag. 

 

_ Should I? They’ll be lost without me. Maybe all those scrolls I read will finally be useful.  _ “Ok, I’ll go. I’ll have to sneak out which will be hard so just wait for me ok? This can be are meeting place and we won’t have to walk too far to get out of the city.”

 

“Ok, tonight then. We’ll head back home and figure out what's going on.” Stag announcing the plan. We all nod and head back to the places we are staying at. 

 

When it came to the time to sneak out I couldn’t just leave without telling anyone. I didn’t want them to worry and come out looking for me. So I woke up Lantern and filled her in on everything that was going on, making her swear not to tell our parents until the morning when I’m long gone, giving me enough time to figure somethings out. I also told her I knew it was a dumb idea to go just in case something does happen, but all my friends were going and I couldn't just stay and let them go. After explaining everything she let me go not saying a word and just rolled over. I took that as a sign to go ahead and go.  _ Alright, guys, I’m on my way. _


	3. The New Comer Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out what happened to Dewfair. After looking around the town they hear about a new dragon named Drift that came in after the attack.

We arrived at Dewfair with no problem. Like Coal said there were no guards and all of the symbols of Apricot were gone. The only thing that was left was the small statue of her in the main plaza. All the shop’s symbols of her were gone, her flags were gone. No one was out at night, it was like a ghost town. We all decided to stay at my place out of fear that something was lurking around the town watching us ready to attack. A few times I could've sworn someone was just around the corner, no more than a shadow. I kept telling myself it was one of the swinging store signs or a shadow caused by one of Coal’s huge wings, but part of me knew it was someone else. Someone that could be dangerous at a later time but not now.

In the morning the town sprang to life, everyone was out. It was like normal but with a hint to fear and wariness. Everyone kept glancing around, everyone kept looking at Peach then turning their heads after noticing that she was a young dragonet.  _ I get why everyone is so jumpy but why are they so concerned with Raz? _

 

“Hey, you kids. I’m glad you guys are alright.” Coal’s mother Terrain came over and squeezed all of us in a huge bear hug with her wings. “Oh, and Raspberry dear you better change to a darker blue before you scare someone.”

 

“Why? What happened to make everyone afraid of my light blue scales?” Raz said changing her scales to Stag’s dark blue. 

 

“There’s this new dragon in town and a rumor going about him. Dragons are saying that he’s the one that took the city. I want your kids to stay away from him just in case the rumor is true. It’s hard to miss him, he's a seafoam Sandwing/Icewing by the looks of it.”  _ This makes my theory of some dragon getting animus magic from the humans more possible. _

 

“Alright, we won’t go near him.” Stag said nodding his head.  _ I know better than that, Stag’s going to go straight to him the second she leaves.  _

 

“Good, fill your parents in on it when you all go home.”

 

“We will and thank you for the warning. Do you know where he’s at? So, we can avoid the area at least.” I asked already knowing we would have to chase after Stag and Coal.

 

She’ll shake her head, “I don’t know, but he walks around all over town. Coal doesn’t do anything rash ok? We still don’t know if he’s the one that caused the missing dragons.” Terrain gave Coal a loving headbutt and leaves saying, “You kids stay safe.” 

 

“We will!” Raz said waving bye.

 

After she was out of earshot, “We’re going to find him.” Coal and Stag said  simultaneously.

 

_ Knew it.  _ “Alright, so let's go to the markets in town. That’s our best chance of finding him.” I suggested.

 

“Wait, we were supposed to stay away from him,” Raz argued. 

 

“There’s no point arguing they’re already walking off. Besides I don’t think this is the guy that did it.” Sandstorm said following the two headstrong dragons. I and Raz walk next to Sandstorm.

 

“Why do you say that? There’s no way we can tell now. We don’t have enough information about him.” I asked following and confused on his logic.

 

“Well if I took a city I wouldn’t be walking around the city with no guards.”

 

“Though that makes sense you wouldn’t need guards if you have animus magic.”

 

“I forgot about that. This could be ten times more dangerous.”

 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this. Do you think we can stop Coal and Stag and rethink this?” Raz said bouncing after up. 

 

“No chance. They are dead set on finding this guy. They’ll just tune us out.” Sandstorm said shaking his head.  _ ‘Though that is true.’ _

 

Once we reached the market it was oddly scarce. It wasn’t too hard finding the described dragon. He was, in fact, part Sandwing by his scales and tail which was only loosely curled. The Icewing aspect of him was that he was blue, making seafoam a very loose in describing him and his sharp claws. He was more of a robin or light aqua. There’s no way we could tell if he had Sandwing poison or ice breath like most half breeds unless we ask or get into a fight. He was over at a small set up shop that sold lizards and scorpions on sticks and most likely was buying one or thinking about it. 

 

“Hey, we got a couple questions for you!” Stag shouted across the market. He didn’t seem to hear or didn’t realize he was being talked to. He just bought a lizard on a stick and started chatting to the storekeeper.  _ Moons Stag! Could you be any more stupid!  _ Both Stag and Coal started walking over. Sandstorm followed catching up to their speed. I and Raz slowly followed. It wasn’t until Coal said something that made his head turn with a ‘who is yelling?’ look on his face. Once he had seen were it was coming over from he turned to face us without the slightest worry. He just snacked on his lizard until we got there. One thing I did notice this close was that he was TALL. He towered over Coal which was fully grown but had a thin body compared to Coal or me. He also had oval-shaped gold on the sides of his neck on the middle column of his scales and Icewing spikes follow the same path as his fins. 

 

“How can I help you?” He asked in a happy tone with a slight smile.

 

“Are you the one who made all of Lady Apricot’s soldiers disappear?” Stag bluntly asked.

 

“What? No, how’s a dragon like me going to take out a whole city full of guards?”

 

“With animus magic, you know that.”

 

He laughed. “Kid if I had animus magic I would have a mountain of gold and friends.”

 

“Then where did you come from?”  Coal said shifting.

 

“I just moved here from royal camel breaths kingdom. I and my brother didn’t want him on the throne anymore so we came here. No worries I’m not a spy or anything.” He said waving his talons a little. “Or am I? Who knows. Not even I know.”

 

_ What a strange dragon.  _ “Well, I guess the rumor was wrong.” Raz comes out from behind me and sits down next to me. 

 

“A rumor about me? I’m no one special and I just got here yesterday morning with my brother.”

 

“Your brother? You were the only one that was seen new in town.” 

 

“Yeah, well he doesn’t get out much and I rather not stay in the house for all of my days. So, I get out. Even though is always hotter than… well, the desert. What’s hotter than the desert? The sun?” He shakes his head. “Oh, we’ve been talking for a couple minutes and we haven’t even said each other’s names. So, I’m Drift as in snow and sand drifts.” He finishes his lizard. 

 

“I’m Stalactite, that’s Coal, Sandstorm, Raz, and Abyss. Anyways so you are just some random dragon that happens to move in right after all of Lady Apricot’s guards have gone missing. And after a letter from this mysterious dragon that said they were going to take the city. How do you think we’re going to believe that?”

 

“Well, you weren’t going to believe me anyway because of this rumor. You got me, I didn’t move here because we didn’t like Vortex. We came here because we had nowhere left to go. Now can we stop talking about me and talk about something else like how hot it is. Or maybe get out of the sun.” He walks off and over to one of the shaded spots in the market.

 

I hit Stag in the shoulder. “Stop being so rude. We’re talking not interrogating him.” I walk over to Drift. “Sorry about Stag, he’s noisy and rude sometimes. It’s just we’re all worried for our home and Coal’s father’s missing along with the other guards.” I sit down in the shade with him as the others start to come over.

 

“Don’t sweat it, kid. I get it, you all are worried and I don’t blame you guys for picking on the new guy in town after the attack and all. But I really didn’t do it, honestly.”

 

_ I want to believe him but my gut still thinks something’s up.  _ “Your story adds up so I believe you. What do you know about what happened?” 

 

“I didn’t know anything I only got here until yesterday morning.”

 

“So, where’s your brother?” Stag asked coming into the shade. 

 

“Either home or he left last night to get our stuff. I didn’t check this morning before I left.”

 

“When is he going to be back?” Raz asked letting her scales turn back to their natural sky blue. 

 

“I’m not sure however long it takes to move things over to a warning city. You kids sound like you're investigating for Lady Apricot, which can’t be true. She wouldn’t send five kids to do spy work. So, I’m assuming you're doing this on your own and I’m going to get the same questions you asked by Apricot herself.” He sighs. “Don’t play the heroes. It’s never what you think.” 

 

“We’re not playing the heroes. I just want to know who did this and why my father disappeared right in front of me.”

 

“I get it that you're worried, but why did your faith in Lady Apricot go to? Let her handle the situation.  She can handle it and it’s not going to happen overnight. If you still want to do something join her army and help her find him.”  _ What are we doing here anyway? We shouldn’t of come here in the first place. I knew it was a dumb idea yet I came to make sure they didn’t get hurt. They would have not listened if I asked them not to but I didn’t even try to stop them. What if he was this mystery dragon what would we be able to do to him. Kill him? Talk him out of what he was doing? We wouldn’t be able to do anything, it’s not our place. It’s not our fight.  _

 

“You really didn’t do it. I’m sorry for accusing you and your right. But believe me, we were just trying to figure this out since Lady Apricot hadn’t said anything about it yet.” Sandstorm sat down in the sun his tail curled alongside him away from the rest of us. 

 

“Like I was saying to your friend,” Drift gestured to me with his talons. “I get it and hopefully the next time we meet we can start again. Maybe come over to one of my get-togethers that my brother hates.” He smiles and looks at each of us. “I’m just trying to make friends here guys.”

 

“Yeah, we kinda owe you.” Sandstorm said nodding his head. “Again sorry for bothering you and we should get back to Clayburn.”

 

“No, really it’s ok and you guys have a safe trip.” He says getting up and walked off into the market. 

 

Sandstorm stood up and started walking back the way we came. Stag was the first to follow then the rest, me following last. We all decided to go back to Clayburn like Sandstorm said and face our problems thereafter get-together some stuff from home. All I grabbed was the small amount of gold I had hidden away from my parents and the map I made for Dewfair.  _ We’re all going to get a talk from our parents when we get home, except Coal and Stag. But why do I feel like it’s going to be ten times worse?  _

 

The walk back for the third time was just as hot and miserable as the other times. We walked in total silence or I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t get separated from my thoughts until the sand I was staring at turned a light brown and the sun wasn’t as blistering on my scales. I look over my head to see one of Coal’s massive wings I then look over at him.

 

“You look more worried than I am.” Coal jokes.

 

“I was just thinking is all.” I chuckled

 

“Well, that’s dangerous why would you want to do that?”

 

“Just thinking about what Drift said and why I feel like something bad’s going to happen with both getting back and with him.”

 

“Well, I don’t know about getting back but I think something up with that dragon. Everyone else thinks that nothing wrongs with him.”

 

“It’s my gut feeling but his story checks out and it’s none of our business to go asking questions.”

 

“My problem is it sounded like he knew Lady Apricot. The way he said ‘she wouldn't send kids to do her spy work’ and ‘She can handle this’ bothers me.”

 

“What queen or king would. I didn’t find anything odd in his words besides the whole spy thing. Which the comment of Vortex being a ‘royal camel breath’ blew that out of the water. He may just believe in her.”

 

“So even you can’t come up with something. That he answered every question with a seamless story bothers me even more.”

 

“Well, lady Apricot will do a better job at finding out what happened when we did.”

 

“Yeah, let’s hope Vortex doesn’t find out we’re vulnerable.”

 

“Don’t we all.” 

 

It wasn’t long after that Clayburn was in view, as we got closer and closer the more guards kept forming into view.  _  Why are there so many guards? There wasn’t this many when we left last night.  _ We continued to approach the city our hearts full of worry.  _ These guards have Apricot’s symbol and there are no signs of damage on the other wall of the city. Was there another threat?  _ We walk up almost to the gate before it opened to more guards. Eight guards come out and start walking towards us. Coal stepped to the front as did Stag and Sandstorm. I followed, Raz was somewhat behind and between me and Coal. 

 

“Are you five Sandstorm, Stalactite, Coal, Rasberry, and Abyss?” demanded an Icewing/Rainwing, he was holding a scroll.  _ Isn’t that General Durian? Why does he want us? _ Coal nodded and went to say something but was interrupted. “Lady Apricot wants to speak with you. We will escort you there to make sure you make it.” He narrowed his eyes to teal slits and closed the scroll. 

 

We were put into the middle of the group of guards together and escorted to the castle in the very center of town. The castle always seemed large upon its high ledge. Now at its doors, the castle was massive and terrifying. We were lead to a wide open room with pillows around a table in the middle of the room. On the table are some fancy bowls of water. And a small bowl of fruit that the Rainwings manage to grow a long time ago. 

 

“Your welcome to the water and fruit you want in this room. Lady Apricot will be joining us shortly for she is busy with other matters.” General Durian walked over to a blue cushion near the head of the table eyeing us as the guards locked us in the room. Coal and Stag sat on either side of the other end of the table. Sandstorm sat on the right with Stag and Raz sat on the left with Coal. The only spot left was the one at the very end opposite to where Lady Apricot would be sitting next to General Durian. I sat among my friends at the very end of the table. At the moment I sat at the table I wasn’t afraid anymore. Like somehow I knew everything was going to be ok and that this is only the start of our adventure. Coal started to eat pomegranates from the bowel and Raz on the other talon was too scared to do anything but sit there. I had drunk all of my water before Lady Apricot came in. Now seeing her this close she is a light mint green and was wearing simple gold earrings with emeralds. She was also wearing an intricately designed vine-like necklace with even more emeralds as the leafs all of which brought out her yellow eyes. She looked elegant, the statute I saw the day before did her no justice in that regard and was only the size of me, maybe a little shorter. We all bowed to her as she entered the room and sat down at her spot at the head of the table. She held her head high and began to look at each of us stopping at me.

 

“You're oddly calm. How come you're not like your friends?”

 

“I know you're not going to hurt us and you just want to know what’s going on over there.”

 

She looked surprised for a moment before wiping it clean off her face. “You're right, It’s my job to keep you guys safe so I don’t plan to do anything to you. And any information from Dewfair is crucial since I haven’t heard from any of my spies or guards from there. Do you know anything about that? Or what’s going on?”

 

“We know very little about it besides that it is animus magic.”

 

“Yes, I figured that when I got a few dragons telling me that my guards disappeared. Anything else? The towns shape or if everyone there is ok? Or who took my city would be nice.” Swirls of red appeared on her scales and faded again.

 

“Everything is the same but all of your symbols are missing. No struggle, no fight, no one heard a thing. The only thing different is a dragon named Drift showed up in town. We spoke to him and he just seems like a normal dragon. He sounded confident in his answers and answered all of the questions we had.”

 

“What do you know about him?”

 

“He is a Sandwing/Icewing with a brother that just moved in the morning after the attack. He did notice that there were no guards but didn’t think anything of it. We didn’t learn his brother’s name and he hasn’t been seen by the townspeople. He moved from Zuqawth and it seems to dislike Vortex or his views. He also laughed at the fact that we brought up him having animus magic.”

 

“Is that everything?”

 

“His story is that they left and moved here and this brother won’t be back until later today and he stays in the house most of the time. Also, something doesn’t add up. The gold in his scales says they had money to stay in Zuqawth though I’m not sure if it was real gold or fool's gold.”

 

“Alright, so good job on the whole information work but don’t ever do it again unless I order you to. I’m sure you all realize that you could of be killed or worse. So, don’t leave this town unless you have to or you’ll die.” We all nod. “Oh, Abyss is it?” I nod my head. “Are you sure you don’t have any Nightwing powers?”

 

_ She must have had a word with my parents to know that.  _ “Yeah, I don’t get visions and I can’t read minds, I just get gut feelings.”

 

“Hmm, ok well go back to your parents and stay out of trouble.”  She stands up and exits the room while General Durian scolded us on leaving again.


	4. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time in Clayburn with Avocado before word comes by that General Durin is looking for Abyss.

To my surprise, My parents didn’t scold me as much as I thought I would. Even so, I did get stuck with my sister. She took me along with her everywhere, but this time bringing my own bag. This gave me time to fill out my map while Lantern talked to her friends about whatever. They didn’t seem to notice I was there except when I asked for the name of the street we were on. Some of the street names seemed a bit ridiculous and the city had every shop imaginable. Anywhere from diners and food shops to knick-knacks and art shops. Before I knew it, I was left behind as usual. 

 

_ Well, maybe now I can do things I want. Like getting some more ink and maybe a scroll case.  _

 

I filled in the last of this area and made my way off to the side to look at my map. 

 

 _Have I’ve seen a scroll shop? Nope, it would have been on my map if I had._ _I can see if there’s one in this blank spot on my map. I could also stop by the ocean for a dip to cool off. Maybe find my friends._

 

I look around and my eyes land on Avocado with a pink bag around her neck. Her scales are mostly pink with yellow blots. Before she noticed I was looking at her, she had turned a deep purple. 

 

“You ok?”

 

“Oh... Yeah, I’m fine! I was just thinking about going home. When do you think we can go home?” She laughed nervously. 

 

_ Odd. I wonder if she is lying.  _ “No, it’s still too dangerous to go home. It won’t be until Lady Apricot figures out what's going on and if the mystery dragon makes a move or is found. I have a question, do you mind if we go off and explore the empty part of my map? I want to teach Lantern a lesson on how it's more beneficial to have a map than to simply just walk around.”

 

She laughed at my reason. “Sure! Which way are we going?” She started changing to yellow again.

 

“Just straight head and to the right.”

 

“Oh, that’s not far from the beach market.”

 

“I was planning to cool off there, but if you wanted to walk around a bit more we can.” 

 

“Maybe if there’s a store one of us want to go in but we can go down the beach. I wouldn’t mind a wee bit of sunshine.” 

 

“Alright, then let’s get going.” I started walking with Avocado right at my side.

 

“Wait, I’m surprised that you didn’t want to go find Lantern?”

 

“I’ve been stuck with her all morning. I was hoping to do something I wanted to do.”

 

“She does tend to get distracted easily and everything you say goes out the other ear.” She chuckles. “She’s one of those dragons that nothing can keep them down. One of the reasons I like her.”

 

“Yeah, it’s one of her qualities; but after you spend too much time with dragons like that it gets annoying. My friend is like that but way too full of himself for his own good. He’s a cool guy when he talks normal and not a masterpiece talking about itself.”

 

She laughs, “Yeah, but you get used to it after awhile. It’s what makes them, them.”

 

“I know but he needs to know he’s not the best dragon in the whole world. He’ll get it one day.”

 

“Well, I think you're pretty great if it makes you feel better.”

 

I look at her, her scales were mainly yellow and green but turned then turned back to purple after she realized what she said. I laugh because of the fact she made herself shy. “Thanks but it wasn’t needed.”  _ You think if you were that shy you wouldn't… say things that would make yourself shy. Why is she shy in the first place it’s not like I gave her a compliment. Hmm, I wonder… _ “So, what do you guys normally do on your girl hangouts?”

 

“Oh… ah, a lot of talking and walking around and looking at things in shops. Why do you ask?” she asked nervously.

 

“I’ve been around you guys a couple of times and I never paid attention and this is the first time I got to talk to one of you. Apart from Lantern.”

 

“Yeah, we just kinda chat a little bit and then go find the rest of the girls or shopping.”

 

“I just don’t know what to talk about.” I check my map again for the directions and roll it up sliding it in my bag being careful not to bend it too much. “I don’t have a lot to say unless it’s something I studied in scrolls.”

 

“Well, what scrolls did you study?”

 

“A lot of everything. Terrains, ways to survive out in the desert, things you can eat and drink, maps, you know the nerdy stuff.” We turn the corner and keep walking. 

 

“Why do you want to study that kind of stuff?”

 

“Mainly out of boredom and it would be useful to know if I got turned around by a sandstorm or had to run form Vortex’s forces.”

 

“Wouldn’t you get even more bored reading that kind of stuff and that makes sense but that’s so low of chances for anything like that happening.”

 

“Not really. Anything can happen in war. Even prince Shore or some dragon that got animus magic taking a city.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Would it prince Shore, right? You can’t get animus stuff without having animus magic first right?”

 

“Well, that I’m not too sure about. It could be possible to buy an animus touched object from the ‘humans’. But I don’t know if you could even do that or not.” We come down the street that I needed to fill out so we stopped allowing me time to fill out my map. As we talked when I was filling out my map I noticed the shop that was right next to us, a scroll shop. “Hey, do you mind if I go into the shop here real quick? I need more ink and a scroll case. I’m tired of bent scrolls.”

 

“Oh, sure! I can probably find something in here too.”

 

“You read a lot of scrolls?” I ask as I roll up my scroll and slide it back under my wing.

 

“Yeah, mainly story scrolls though. I don’t really study things as I should.” 

 

“That’s ok that’s just the fun part of reading.” I walk into the store holding the door open for Avocado with my tail from inside the store.

 

“Thanks.” She said walking past me and into the store.

 

I let the door swing close and go over to the scroll cases. _I’ll get the ink last since it’s easier to find. Now what kind of design do I want? Something cool but calm._ I look around the whole shop, the story scrolls were on the other side of the shop from the door and cases ran along on the left side on shelves. The right side had ink and blank scrolls in the back in the corner were the register with a Mudwing half-breed of shorts, running it. She greeted us once we entered the shop. I went through the entire selection of cases before settling on a wood one with thin royal blue cloth around the middle, and design of a snake-like dragon in gold on one side. I take it off the shelf and looked at it again to make sure I wanted it. _Pretty cool to me and it’s nice blue, I’ll get it._ I look up to see Avocado. 

 

“That’s the one I was going to pick,” She chuckles. “You can have it though I’m sure they have another one.” She’ll look over at the shelf. “Hmm, I guess not.” 

 

“You sure? There’s another one I like, I’m not that picky.” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” She starts looking for a different case. 

 

I grab a new inkwell.  _ I kinda still feel bad. I’ll see if the owner has another one behind the counter.  _ I walk over to the counter and set my inkwell and the case on the counter. “By any chance do you have another of these?”

 

The Mudwing peers in the case. “Is there any more on the shelf?”

 

“No, this was the only one.”

 

“Ahh, let me see.” She looks under the counter for a moment before bringing out one of the same styles but in green. “I don’t have any more of that color all I have is green.”  

 

I look over to see Avocado looking at more cases.  “Hey, Avocado they have a green one is that ok?”

 

“Do they?” She looks over and comes over and looks at it. “Yeah, I like it. Better than the blue one anyway.” She is mostly yellow and smiles a bit. “Thanks for checking.” She takes the case and pulls it to the side so I can pay for my case and ink refill.

 

“You're the one who wanted to get it first.” I chuckle and pay for my two things. After doing so I back away from the counter and open my new case and slide my ink pot and map into the case.  _ This case can hold a little more than just one scroll and a strap just in case your bag wasn’t big enough to hold the case. That’s useful. _ I pull out the strap and close the lid. I then put the strap over my head, it laying against my chest with my bag. The cashier started whispering to Avocado about something I didn’t hear. Their conversation wasn’t my business so I went over to the story scroll section to browse as they talked. Looking through the scroll I found a couple of them that caught my eye but I didn’t pick them up because of my low funds. I turn to look over to the two talking to notice Avocado near me with one wing over her face completely purple. “You ok?” I raise my eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, can we go?” She asked quietly and shy like.

 

“Sure.”  _ What were they talking about to get her that nervous?  _ I lead the way out of the store walking down the street. Outside she uncovered her face but remained mostly quiet for the walk. I tried to see what had gotten her nervous but she didn’t tell me so I left her alone. It wasn’t until the beach that she finally was turning back to her normal aqua and talking. “Alright, this seems like a good spot.” I take off my bag and my scroll case placing them on the sand.

 

She does the same then sits down. “I’m sorry for being so quiet and short with you.”

 

“It’s alright you were uncomfortable with something. Can’t blame you for that.” I look up at the sun squinting as I do.  _ We got an hour or so before the sun starts to go down.  _ “We got an hour before we should head back.”

 

“Alright, so see you in an hour.” She lays down and closes her eyes. 

 

With that, I walk to the shore and enter the water, enjoying the cool water moving over my scales after the long day out in the sun. Once under the water, it was surprisingly clear as the sun pierces the water.  _ It’s this beauty is why would love to have seen the underwater cities to the lost mainland. It must been beautiful.  _  I spin in the water as I swim out further in the bay glancing at the others in the water. I stop at the bottom away from the others swimming and their conversations.  _ It’s nice to have time to myself for once. This city is too busy it’s almost suffocating.  _ I run my claws through the sand at my feet.  _ But the water and sand are nice.  _ I let the sand fall from my claws. I start swimming again washing the sand as I do only glancing up now and then to see where I’m going. I decided to circle back but before I fully turn around something caught my eye. I turn to look at the shiny shell that lay half buried in the sand.  _ What’s a shell doing here?  _ I swim over and unbury it picking it up to get a better look at it.  _ A Horse conch?  _ I look around and see a couple of scallops of different colors along with indents in the sand where something was dragged through it.  _ Oh, this must have come from one of the Abysswing merchant’s cargo. I’m sure it’s fine to take them. They didn’t notice they were gone anyways.  _ I pick up the three other shells and swim back to the shore. It was hard to find Avocado again with so many dragons around but I did find her eventually. I shake the water out of my wings and carry the shells over to Avocado setting them down in front of her then sit down but my stuff looking at the sun setting.

 

“Where did you get these?” Avocado has her head up now and is looking at the shells.

 

_ I didn’t think she was awake.  _ “I found them ways out from the shore. We should be heading back the sun is setting.”  _ I lost track of time.  _

 

“Oh, these are nice looking. Do you mind if I keep them?” She picks up the conch.

 

“Sure, I have a collection at home I have no need for them.”

 

“Thanks! Oh, hey General Durian was looking for you a little bit ago. He didn’t ask me but I heard him asking dragons if they’ve seen a dragon that looked like you. You didn’t do anything did you?”

 

_ Why is he looking for me?  _ “No, I haven’t done anything since yesterday. Maybe Lady Apricot wants to speak with me again or all of my friends. I should go see what she wants before anything gets worse.”


	5. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Apricot has summoned Abyss to a meeting. After Abyss tries to explain why he can't go alone to Dewfair, Lady Apricot has them go through a 'small' test.

The castle had a more imitating feel to its atmosphere than the last time I came here. Just the fact that the owner was looking for me made my scales crawl.  _ I didn’t do anything wrong. At least I don’t think I did.  _ I walk over to the front doors, the two guards standing there block my path.

 

“What is your business here?” Shouted the Mudwing hybrid guard.

 

“General Durin was looking for me. My name is Abyss.”

 

“Ahh, Lady Apricot sent him out looking you.” The Skywing scoffed “He’s going to be upset about the wild goose chase you sent him on. Go on inside.”  _ Wild goose chase? What does he mean? _

 

The guards part and open the door for me. I walk inside following directions from other guards inside to the meeting room with Lady Apricot. I pause at the entrance to take a breath the two guards besides the door open the door. Upon walking inside the door was shut behind me and Lady Apricot's gaze lands on me.

 

“Good finally you've arrived. Where’s Durin?” 

“My apologies. I came on my own after I heard you were looking for me.” I seat myself on a dark blue pillow that my guess that it was to be my seat. _ Alright, you're alone with Lady Apricot. What is it that she would want from just me?  _  I take off my bag and scroll case setting it on the table off to the side. I look up to Lady Apricot with her eyes closed, shortly after a scroll formed out of thin air with an inkwell then she opens her eyes and begins writing on the scroll.  _ That’s right she has the Band of Messages. How could I forget that! It must be on her forearm where I can’t see it.  _ Once she was done writing she sat and waited. Words started to appear on the page and stop at the end of a sentence. From where I’m sitting I barely see what it says. I shake my head.  _ It's none of my business and I’m already in trouble for leaving. _ I decided to look around the room to avoid being curious. The walls had a graceful design of waved lines and circles engraved into them and the ceiling was painted as if you were in the rainforest looking up at the canopy.  _ It’s so beautiful. Is that really what the Rainwings used to live in? It looks so peaceful.  _

“General Durin will be joining us shortly. We will begin without him.”

 

I look at her and nod my head “What is it that you need from me, my Lady?”

 

“In my impatience, I forgot to ask you an important question. How did you get in? As I said before my spies were unable to get in and have disappeared. So, I’m curious about how five untrained dragons and dragonet got into the city.”   

 

“We just walked in through the front gate.”

 

“Yes, but yesterday when I went over there four of my soldiers disappeared right in front of me. I cannot get into my own city and it makes me very irritated.”

 

“That’s odd. Maybe the dragon that has the animus magic or item knows who’s in your army.”

 

“I keep the records of my army safe in a hidden place only I know where it’s at. I did check to see that the records were still there this morning and they haven’t been touched.”

 

I scratch the top of my head in thought.  _ ‘Maybe she could have been followed. But I think she would've noticed that unless it was a Nightwing or a Rainwing. Though, wouldn’t they just take the plans? Lady Apricot wouldn’t be able to remember every name on that list and either would the spy.  _ “I don’t have any ideas what could have happened. There must be a link somewhere that we’re not part of like the army. But the only difference is the armor.”

“My thoughts as well. Though, that link hasn’t shown itself. I know that link lies in Dewfair.” She sighs. “I must ask you to find out anything you can without putting yourself in too much danger. If it gets too hairy you come right back you hear me?” Before I could respond there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” The door swings open revealing  General Durian and this short Nightwing with a thick and ridged tail. Her tail is barely off the floor and looks like someone just slapped a Mudwings tail on her. She has topaz earrings and a basic necklace with the same kind of jewels dangling from it. The two of them bow and entire the room. “Ah, Obsidian have you had any visions lately?”

 

            “Not anything that wasn't fuzzy or incomplete my Lady.” The short Nightwing hybrid said as she sat next to Apricot. General Durian sat on the opposite side of Obsidian with an irritated look on his face. 

 

“Let me know if you make any sense of it. Anyways back to the discussion at hand. If you agree I'll have supplies ready for you by nightfall.”

 

_ I know she only asked me to go but I know I can't go alone on a spy mission. There's no way I'd be able to keep a level head and not act. I’m not a fighter, nor am I  bold enough to ask questions like Stalactite or Coal. I don’t know how to use medicine without harming others or myself. I’m not dragon oriented like Sandstorm and Raspberry. I’ll need them… I would be putting them in danger. Laby Apricot doesn’t have any other choice but to ask me and the others for help.  _ “May I have more time? I need to talk to my friends.”

 

“I rather not have word get out of me having you do this. I also just want you.”

 

“I can’t then… I would like to but there’s no way I’d be able to do it on my own. I would need my friends.”

 

She sighs “That would be risking too much. I can’t allow that.”

 

“Maybe if I could tell you why I want them with me will help. Raspberry’s parents have a  medical herb garden and a bit of medical knowledge and were teaching her. She’s the only one of us that knows anything like that. Stalactite is really..”

 

“I’m just going to cut you off right there. If you feel like all of you can does this then I will set a trial for you five to complete. Meet in the west plaza at dusk and I’ll have everything ready for you.” Lady Apricot interrupted.

 

“Alright, we’ll be there.”  _ Oh, moons what have I gotten us into. I don’t think this is going to be very good. _

 

“Dismissed. Obsidian, join me in my chambers.”

 

“As you wish my Lady.” They both stand and make their way to one of the doors. General Durin stands as I do and we make for the other doorway. As he walked me to the front gates he stopped to me.

 

“Everything said in the council room stays there. So not a word of what was said in there besides the trail to your friends. Kid, you better find your friends and try to come up with some kind of plans. And good luck. You're going to need it.” He said with a smirk before going back to the palace.  _ That makes me feel ten tons better. _ I shake the growing uneasy from my body.  _ I better go find my friends. _

 

After walking through the large city I finally gathered everyone at the Lady Apricot statue and told them about the trail. “Wait why? What did we do?” Stag said scratching his head.

 

“I can’t tell you. General Durin said I couldn’t talk about it.” I sighed

 

“But we all have to do it?” Sandstorm chimed in.

 

“Yeah, I said I couldn’t do something without you guys and she’s testing us. Sorry about this..” I sit down and curl my tail against my self. 

 

“It’s okay! I think it’s really cool getting tested by Lady Apricot!” Raz said exited.

 

“I’m not worried. I was training to join her army with my father. This is just some special training.” Chuckled Coal “Besides it can’t be that bad you guys are all newbies to training and spying. Can’t be that hard.”

“Glad you have confidence.” I look at my friends. 

 

_ “ _ Now stop feeling sorry we have the best team. I know we do since I’m in it!” Stag said as he patted my back with his wing his cold scales a nice break from the beating sun. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure we can do it. We got the dragon bookworm with too. Who likes to make maps for fun.”

 

_ We’ll be able to do this. I know we can.  _ “Yeah, and luckily I almost finished the west and south of the city when I was walking around with Avocado.” I pull out my map and start to unroll it.

 

“Of course you did.” Chuckled Coal

 

“Who’s Avocado?” Raz asked as she came over to look at my map.

 

“Is she your girlfriend you kept hidden from us?” Stag poked fun at me. 

 

“No, she one of Lantern’s friends that she keeps pushing on me. What is up with you and me having a girlfriend?” I look over at him.  _ Even though it’s clear now that she likes me. _

 

“Cause your nose is always in a scroll. You don’t talk to anyone new and I figured I’d annoy you until you get one.” Stag chuckled.  

 

“Uh Huh, or you're just worried that Abyss is going to beat you.” Sandstorm laughed.

 

“HA not in a thousand years!” Stag shouted.

 

I chuckle and shake my head looking at my map.

 

“What’s she like?” Raz asked quietly so the other two didn’t hear.

 

“Quite and shy. Found out the other day she likes scrolls too. She’s nice once she starts talking.”

 

“I want to meet her! Get a break from all of you.”

 

“We’re not that bad.” I chuckle as I look up to see Stag and Sandstorm still teasing each other. 

 

“Yeah but I’m the only girl here. You should try and get Avocado into the group.”

 

“More the better.” Coal chuckles. I turn my head to see Coal behind us.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. Not with us being involved with Lady Apricot and possibly in the war.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Raz sighed.

 

“I will mention it to her the next time I see her though. If she agrees and after this whole mess she can join us.” I look back down at the map. We spent some time trying to figure out what all we can do for this unknown trail. Coal was our brawn, Stalactite our quick fighter, Sandstorm our street smarts, Raspberry our medical gal, and me as the planner and bookworm. In no time it was about dusk and we were approached by General Durin.

 

“Alright, I’m only going to say this once so listen up. Your trail will be to sneak into the castle and gather three items. You’ll need one of the flags of Lady Apricot, Lady Apricot’s crown, and an Obsidian mirror. Once you have those you must put them on the three pedestals in the castle. If any of you get caught by any guards you fail and the trial is over. You have until sunrise to complete this trial or fail. You start here as soon as the sunsets. You got it?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Coal responses while the rest of us nod.

 

_ This is going to be tough. I guess it’s going to be this hard out in the fray also. This is a good test to see if we can possibly make it.  _ Once General Durin left I put out my map. “Getting to the castle is easy getting into it is the hard part.” I pull another piece of parchment and my ink pot. “I only noticed a few rooms the two times I was in there.” I start drawing a map as I talked. “From the entrance, there’s this hallway and a couple doors along it, then at the end is the meeting room we all met Lady Apricot. I’ve seen Lady Apricot, the Seer Obsidian, and General Durin come from the door the other door on this side of the room. I believe there’s a staircase somewhere over here. There are also windows that we can possibly get into on the higher levels though I’m sure she has increased her guard count along the top and inside.”

 

“Maybe we can get one of the flags on the side of the building or behind it.” Sandstorm commented.

 

_ I wonder if she would have a garden. With the mural on the ceiling in the meeting room, she might have one. It would be to sneak in and get a flag no problem.  _ On a chance, she has a garden we can sneak in that way grabbing a flag on the way in. For her crown, I never have seen her wear it. It must be in a safe place like her room or the treachery.”

 

“But the Obsidian mirror might be there. I don’t think she would put two in one spot. It’s definitely not going to be on the first floor.” Sandstorm rubs the fill on his nose in thought.

 

“How many floors do you think are in the castle?” Raz chimed in.”I know they have a medical room there. My parents always wanted to work there.”

 

“Must be three or four. There are barracks there too so the first floor is going to be crawling with guards with the medical bay there as well. That must be on the first floor.” Coal draws a simple map in the dirt with the suggested elements. “So if we go with we have stairs over here we just have to get upstairs.”

 

“That’s if she hasn’t hidden any of the items down there.” Stag piped up.

 

“This is very scary,” Raz says quietly as she wraps her tail around herself.

 

“It’ll be alright. We’re going to be the best team! We’ll get past this no problem! We all know each other enough to cover our weaknesses we can’t be stopped!” Stag flares his wings up. “This is just a training exercise in my mind!”

 

_ Why is his cockiness so uplifting.  _ I couldn’t help but chuckle and nod my head

 

“That’s right! All we have to do is be ourselves and bite this trial in the tail! _ ” _ Coal said as he spread his wings out for a group hug. I had to grab my inkpot so it wasn’t knocked over by the slight steps of the others. Laughs rang through the group and I couldn’t help but join them and smile. After Coal removed his wings we were able to go back to our normal spots, the sun just starting barely above the horizon.

 

“It’s almost time. We have a good start. We’ll head to the second level first and go through there. If we can’t find something we’ll have to go through the first floor. Sound good to everyone?” I say as I look at the rest of my friends. They all give a sturdy nod. “Then it’s a plan.” I take the time to memorize the streets to the castle before I pack up my maps in my scroll case. We wait until the sun is completely down and blast through the streets and side streets to the castle. It was no trouble at all now for the castle. It was heavily guarded, patrols around the outside and guards at the front gate.  _ How about the back?  _ I lead the group to the outer side of the castle trying to keep low.  _ There’s not a lot to hide behind up here and not a lot of space. We may have to use Raz to scout ahead. Or maybe... _

 

“I’ll scout ahead. I was always the best at sneaking.” Stag said quietly as he made his way to the front. “Don’t worry it’s not my ego talking.” he slips away and is soon out of sight.  _ Hurry back quickly. _ It’s was a couple long drawn out moments before Stag came back. “Okay, so there’s a small garden in the back and two guards at a door that leads into the castle. There’s no space to hide on the side so we’ll have to go by quickly so the lookouts don’t see us. There are flags on poles on the castle wall in the garden as well. We can snag one and run in.”

 

“Nice job Stag,” Raz said with a smile.

 

“Alright. We’ll have to go one by one on three. Stag you first since you know the area more,” I whispered. I look at the at everyone to make sure they were all ready. Once everyone nodded I began to watch the lookouts on the far wall. Every time it was safe I signaled for someone to go. Raz went with Coal and help camouflage him cause of his size and probably cause she didn’t want to go alone. I was last to go and as I ran across the open space my heart raised. For a moment I began to panic not being able to see the rest of my friends or a hiding spot. A moment later I saw movement by one of the bushes. I took cover behind the bush but didn’t see my friends.  _ What made the noise then?!  _ I made myself as small and close to the bush I could. I began to hear footsteps on the other side of me. “What was that?” said an unfamiliar voice.  _ Crap, crap, crap! _ In my nervousness, my lights began to glow.  _ No turn off! Turn off!  _ I began to back up slowly as the guard on the other side went forward. I felt a brush against my tail and as I wiped my head around I saw nothing. 

 

“It’s me. It’s okay.” Said a very quite familiar voice.  _ Oh, thank the moon's it’s Raz!  _ I laid my back down as she climbed on my back and covered me from view. I took the time to take a couple breathes until the guard poked around to our side. I held my breath for what felt like an hour as he looked around. 

 

“Strange.” The Sandwing guard continues to go farther into the garden. 

 

I felt Raz get off me and tug on my arm. I get up and follow the way I felt the tug. “There’s a fountain in the middle that you can hide behind while I get the flag. The others are distracting the other guard.”

 

“Alright, I’ll wait for you there,” I whispered back. As I felt her leave I scanned the open area for either of the guards. Seeing none I dart across and find the fountain she was talking about and hide listening for footsteps. It was a brief moment and felt a brush again, which startled me a little.

 

“This way.” I felt her tail loosely wrap around my arm. I follow her over to another bush the door into the castle can barely be seen from this spot. I could tell that she was more ahead of me and had a better view of the door. I watched behind us until we began to move again this time to the door. I see the rest of my friends open the door and go inside we shortly followed and gently closed the door behind us. We heard talons down the short hallway and immediately go inside the door to the right to avoid being spotted. Again we close the door behind us and now in a lounge-like area with a set of stairs going up. We all let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Glad you were able to get out of that mess.” Coal quietly chuckles 

 

“So am I. Let’s keep going before they come this way.” We make our way upstairs keeping an ear out for guards walking on the second floor. Once we hit the top of the stairs me, Coal and Raz head left to check down the hallway that ran on the northside of the castle. Glancing down the long hall there were two guards walking farther down the hallway.  _ Okay, not this way. _ I turn and point to the other group. Stag nods and slowly opens the door to check for guards as me and my small group comes over. The way being clear we enter the room. Looking around the room seems to be another lounging room. There is a door straight across from the one we came in and another door to the left near the back of the room. I gesture to myself then at the door to the left. Stag nods his head and heads for the door straight ahead. As I reach my door I slowly open the door towards me and peaked through the small crack.  _ I don’t see any guards.  _ I look over at Stag and as we made eye contact and shook his head and started coming over. I open the door and lead out into a rather large hallway. Almost halfway we began to hear talons and someone adjusting their armor. I quickly look around for a place to hide. There two doors I head for the closest door and quickly hide in the room along with Stag and Raz.  _ Where are the others?  _ I peak out the door to see the other door on the other of the hall close. I shut the door keeping an ear on the door to keep track of the talons. They come closer then pass us I faintly hear a door open and then close. I wait a moment before slowly opening the door looking up and down the hall I didn’t see anyone. I quietly sneak out and lightly tap on the door I believed the rest of my friends hid. I go ahead as the door opens behind me. I walk along the wall and peek around the corner.  _ It’s a short hallway with a small path to somewhere a door on either side _ . I look back to see Sandstorm checking ahead of the hall we’re in. I head for the door on the right of the new hallway. Slowly opening it I peak in the room dark and has what looks like art supplies inside it. I quietly shut it and see Stag ahead of me at the short hallway. He quickly backs up after looking around the corner as I head over to him. “What’s up?” I whisper 

 

“There are two guards in front of the door down there. The door looks heavy I think it might be the treasury.” Stag said quietly as the others joined us. 

 

“The stairs up is back in the other hall,” Sandstorm added in a low tone.

 

“Okay, we need to get in that room. The halls too long for us to charge without being noticed.” Stag gestures behind him.

 

_ We’ll have to use Raz to go unseen but she can’t take out two guards by herself. But Coal and Stag can.  _ “Raz you get on Coal and camouflage him from the front and Stag you follow behind them.”

 

“That’s a smart plan.” Stag nods in agreement.

 

Raz takes a deep breath and hands me the flag we got earlier. I tucked it under my wing as Raz climbed onto Coal. “I’ll get the one on the right.” Coal whispered to Stag. Once Raz changed her scales the front part of Coal disappeared making the rest of him look weird. Coal leads the way and Stag follows him into the hallway. There were two loud  _ thwap _ noises with a crashing of metal.  _ There’s no way no one heard that. _ I look down the hallway to see Stag coming back and Coal opening the door enough to fit a small dragon before coming. I follow Sandstorm as he leads the way to the stairs. We quickly go in the room with the stairs and head up. We waited at the top of the stairs for Raz to come up. It was a long moment before we felt like it was unsafe to stay longer. We begrudging moved to the first door we saw, it opens to a wide hallway not a single dragon in sight. “I’ll watch this door  for Raz while you go down the hall,” whispered Sandstorm

“Alright, I’ll check the door on the left while you guys go ahead.” Stag said in a low voice as he heads to his door.

 

Me and Coal head down the hall.  _ The torches are pretty dim up here.  _ “Coal check the hall while I check the last door.” I nod my head to the left farther down the hall. Coal nods and goes ahead of me and I begin to slink in the shadows past the new hallway. As I reach the door on the other side I reach for the handle before I heard something on the other side. It was too muffled to understand but it sounded like a conversation of some sort. I turn quietly and look at Coal who was going down the hallway. Stag and Sandstorm are coming up the hall at us and a floating crown in between them.  _ I’m glad she found us.  _ I head over to Coal into another long hallway with a single door on the left at the end of it. I and his head down I briefly pause at the door to see if I could hear any movement or voices. Not hearing anything I move on meeting Coal at the edge of the hallway. There was least three more doors to check one of them open. I slink along the wall keeping in the dim light to the open door. There were two voices which I recognize Lady Apricot and Obsidian. “I don’t know about that Apy.” Chuckled Obsidian as she messed with an earring in her ear.

 

“You're convinced that they can.” huffed Lady Apricot.

 

“I told you why I do.” She chuckles as she sets a small blackish/blue mirror down on the desk she's at.  _ It’s not an obsidian mirror it’s Obsidian’s mirror. _ I look behind me to see the group coming around the corner. I hold my finger up to my nose as I press on checking the next door. I put my ear to it hearing nothing I slowly open it. Looking around I see a small balcony fit for royalty and their guests. I head in noticing no guards motioning my friends over.  _ It’s really dark out here this should keep us hidden.  _ I glance around waiting for them and I notice three small pedestals.  _ Alright, that we found everything. _ Once they come in I begin explaining what I saw. 

 

“The mirror we’re looking for isn’t obsidian we need Obsidian’s mirror. As in the dragon, I briefly met earlier today. Also, I believe these are the pedestals.” 

 

“Who’s Obsidian?” Raz asks as she takes off the crown and sets it on the first pedestal finally visible.

 

“I believe the seer.” Coal chimes in.

 

“Is that who Lady Apricot was talking to?” Stag asks

 

“Yes, it is. Raz I hate to ask you but can you get the mirror. Your the only one who can get it in time before word comes up about the treasury.”

 

She makes a sad face. “I’ll do it even though it’s scarily close to dragons again.” She disappears from sight. 

 

“Thank you.”  _ I hope she didn’t walk away too far and I said thank you to nothing.  _  I set the flag on the second pedestal. We hid in the shadows and waited for her for what felt like way too long.  _ There’s no way I could do this by myself. I need others to keep me from panicking and over thinking. I hope she’s okay it’s been awhile. Maybe Obsidian picked up her mirror again and that’s why.  _ There’s a noise of an object being set on stone. I look over to see the mirror on the last pedestal

 

“I’m never doing that again I swear!” Raz yells as she reappears. 

 

We all come out of the shadow shushing her. “Some dragon might hear you!” Stag whispered.

 

“What does it matter we just completed it and I’m stressed.” Raz huffing and speaking quietly. 

 

“Understandable.” Sandstorm whispered as he sat next Raz. Which she leans on him for a moment before sitting up again.

 

“Good job by the way Raz. Should we go tell Lady Apricot we’re done or wait here or something?” Stag asked.

 

“I’m not sure, to be honest.” I sitting down and beginning to think.

 

“I’m honestly surprised.” Said a voice outside of our little group. We all look over to see Lady Apricot. “I’m not sure if I should be impressed or disappointed in my guards.”

 

“I’d say impressed.” The smaller back shape of Obsidian comes in and sits next to Lady Apricot bring her oversized tail around onto her talons. New white kind of gems hanging from her neck and from the earrings she has. 

 

“I guess I should I did raise my guards posted for tonight. As promised I’ll let all of you go. Everything should be ready for tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest and be here at dawn.”


	6. Rumors of the New Ruler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyss and gang try and figure out where to look to find out information they can bring back to Lady Apricot. Deciding on going after the rumors around town the gang sets out to figure out what's truly going on.

Once we got to Dewfair the next morning everything felt different, a kind of anticipating to the air around town. As we walked down the streets it was normal. Everyone looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary. He walked for an hour before Raz split off from the group to go to a store. Sandstorm quickly followed her. The rest of us made our way over through the crowd.

 

“What is this?” Raz asks as she picks up a small symbol out of the window. I peer at the symbol. It’s a dark red circle background with a black dragon with its wings out and flared. 

 

“Oh, those? They just started showing up.” Said a voice behind us. I turn to look at the familiar robin Sandwing. “I think two nights ago.”

 

“You know who it’s from?” Sandstorm asked.

 

Drift shrugs “Probably whoever took over the city. Maybe a jeweler or a blacksmith give them a face.”

 

“Makes sense.” Coal chimed in. “A Nightwing cause whoever hides in the shadows.”

 

“True but someone had to place these,” Stag mentioned.

 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Drift thinks for a moment bring his talons to his chin in doing so. “Oh! There’s a rumor that there's a dragon sneaking around at night.”

 

“How long has this been going?” I ask.

 

“Ahh.. two days. Along with two more that I’ve heard about.” Drift says as he sits down.

 

“How do you know all of this?” Stag asks curiously.  

 

“I have ears and a LOT of time on my talons. No one talks to me anymore with the rumor about me around. They say I’m trying to gather info and being the eyes for the big guy or girl.” Drift sighs. “I can’t win anything.”

 

“Hey, do you want to help us figure out about stuff in town? Just stuff if you hear any more stuff.” Raz asks.

 

“Sure, why not. Gives me something to do. Anything you want to know now?”

 

_ ‘I’m not sure if I like him helping us. He’s not really trustworthy. Wouldn’t Drift going around listening for us make that one rumor partly true?’ _

“What is the people opinion on the situation right now?” Sandstorm asked curiously.

 

“Ah, about the new symbol right? Well, it’s not anything good from what I remember. Dragons have been losing hope in Lady Apricot. They think that she left them here for dead or at the mercy of the new ruler. From what I know they don’t know what to think of the new ruler. They just feel safer with the symbol in their windows. Lately, the dragons that have said they wanted the symbol, get symbols dropped off at their house or store and so on.”

 

“She hasn’t left them! She just can’t get into the city she’s tried!” Raz said outraged.

 

“By the animus magic right? I’m sure you can explain that to them if you want. I don’t know if they would listen to a dragonet and four young dragons.”

 

“No, we were even tested by her to be able to come here and..”

 

“Alright,” Drift interrupts then laughs. “Don’t say that to them. It sounds like a joke or makes her image here worse by sending you five.”

 

_ ‘He has a point.’ _

 

Raz sighs as Sandstorm begins talking. “If you hear anything new please let us know. You might have to find us.”

 

“Alright, I’ll head off and let you guys do your thing.” He chuckles and walks off. We all looked at each other and all seemed to agree to talk in a less populated area. We ended up in our normal hangout spot and sat in the shade of the palm tree.

 

“So what are we going to do here? There’s not much to go on.” Stag said laying down in the sand.

 

“I’m not sure besides the rumors. Then report back to Lady Apricot of our findings.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

 

“I say we should tell everyone that she’s trying to get in but can’t cause of the magic,” Raz says in hopes that we will agree.

 

“I can get behind that. We just can’t say that she sent us.” Stag sighs.

 

“I agree.” I nod.

 

“Won’t everyone think we’re with the new ruler after seeing us talking to Drift?” Coal adds.

 

“Your right. We should avoid talking to him a lot.” Stag says as he brushes the sand off his talons.

 

“I feel bad for him. He’s not a bad guy he’s just lonely and misunderstood.” Raz sighs.

 

“He could be but we can’t label him as safe quite yet,” Stag says as he starts drawing in the sand.

 

“I feel the same way.” Coal agrees.

 

“Agreed but how do we prove he’s not some kind of informer?” I ask.

 

“Are you already believing the rumors!” Raz blinks surprised at the three of us.

 

“He came from Zuqawth who knows who he might be informing.” Stag said shaking his head.

 

_ ‘Stag has a point. Who knows who he could be informing us for free so I imagine he would do that for others.’ _

 

“So are we going after the rumors?” Coal asked.

 

“That’s all we can do besides tell dragons that Lady Apricot hasn’t given up on them. Most of the rumors are at night. We’ll have to wait until then to figure out the rumors.” I sigh. “We’ll just have to be careful about it.”

 

“There’s three of them right?” Stag said as he scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, the lights on in the castle, the dragon that wandering around at night, and the symbols showing up.” Coal answered.

 

“The second and third might be the same dragon.” I point out.

 

“Could be but there’s the matter on who’s making the symbols and how he/she knows where to hand them out. Maybe we should split up at night and get ideas on each of them.” Sandstorm suggests.

 

“It’s the only way we can get more information for Lady Apricot. What we have now isn’t a lot to go off of.” I say as I draw our names in the sand. “Who wants to go after what rumor?”

 

“Stag do you want to look into those symbols?” Coal asks.

 

“Sure, we can figure out how they are getting around.” Stag agrees.

 

“I can see about the castle,” Raz said quietly. “I can see who it is without being caught.” 

 

“You want one of us to go with you?” Sandstorm asks.

 

“No, I’ll be okay. Besides one of us can’t go after the dragon wondering the streets.” Raz ensures.

 

“Alright, looks like we’re a team.” 

 

“Like always.” I chuckle back.

 

“Until night time we can ask around what dragons saw.” Stag suggests.

 

“Good idea.” Sandstorm agrees.

 

“Let’s get going,” I say getting up and erasing our names.

 

Going through the town together we didn’t find very much more information that we didn’t already know. A lot of the dragons we asked came up with ridiculous sightings and claims that weren’t repeated. For those that actually saw the shadow walker said one of two things. The first was a short dark colored dragon that walks around. The second was a medium dark colored dragon that sometimes carries stuff and goes into buildings. Most say they saw them in one area but then saw the other or the same dragon on the other side of town. In some of the areas that one or both dragons were sighted had new symbols dropped off. Which raised more questions on which one is the real one, that there's two of them or is just a worker at night. Or if they both are working for the new ruler. Things are getting too foggy to tell what's real and what’s not. But I guess that’s why we’re looking into them in the first place. Around dusk is when we all head to my house to rest and to go over the plan again. 

 

“Alright so we know what we’re looking for, but do we come back here after we find something?” Coal asks.

 

“I think that would be best if we can’t figure out anything else about the person or area,” I suggest. 

 

“I think it’s safe to do it that way since we’re spreading out.” Sandstorm nods his head in agreement.

 

“Same here. I’ll hang around the castle just in case Raz needs help with her sneaking around.” Stag said lightly bumping Raz with his shoulder. She’s been stiff since the sun started to go down.

 

She gives him a small smile. “I appreciate it.”

“I’m thinking they all might be connected somehow. So we might be meeting up with each other or see the other groups rumor. We should keep an eye out for all three just in case.” I speculate.  _ Maybe the one with Drift as well. If I was an informer I’d report in at the cover of darkness. _ Out of nowhere parchment paper and an inkpot appeared in front of me out of thin air. I jump back at its sudden appearance. Words begin to appear on it…

 

_ Abyss it's Lady Apricot, _

_ Do you have any information to report? _

 

I let out a sigh. “It’s the Message Band’s magic.”  _ I begin writing what we found out so far and the new symbols. Also that we are going to see if the rumors are true. _

 

There was a long pause before words began to appear.  _ I’ll check back in the morning. Be careful and burn the paper for now.  _

 

_ Understood. _

 

“She wants us to burn the page.”

 

Coal takes it and sets it ablaze. “We better get moving before our dragon or dragons get away.”

 

Sandstorm and Stag nod.

 

“Okay, I and Sandstorm will take the south side and go to the east side.”

 

“Alright. We’ll hit the other side and keep our eyes out.” Coal leads the way out, Raz and Stag following him.

 

I look at Sandstorm. “How are we going to look through all of the alleyways on this side of town?”

 

“We’ll have to walk down two alleys at the same time and just glance down the openings to the others.”

 

“Then circle back down two different alleys.” I nod. “We need a signal. I can use my lights you can use your fire. The small light bursts will get our attention.”

 

“Or let the Dragon we’re following know we’re following them. As long as their not looking our way that should be fine.”

 

“Or if we don’t see the other in the joinings to our alleys.”

 

“That too. Let’s get going.” Sandstorm leads the way out turning right. I follow him out closing the door behind me and turn right. As Sandstorm continues straight I turn left and go down the next ally that runs adjacent to Sandstorm’s ally. Keeping my surroundings in mind I carefully walked and looked down every ally. A couple of times Sandstorms figure scared me.  _ I’m so jumpy.  _ I shake my head and continue.  _ I guess I have a right to be. This could be any dragon that can be walking around. A very possible follower of the new ruler that may make us disappear like the other dragons. _ Wandering farther down the alley the night sky has finally gotten to it’s darkest point. The full moon lights the allies barely with a dim light. I begin to feel a cold shiver run down my spine.  _ I don’t like this whatsoever.  _ I glance behind me the area empty. My paranoia got the best of me and I begin to hide in the shadows and move slower. My eye catches some movement in front of me and to the left. A dark medium shape with some kind of bag or sack under his/her wing. I watched as the shape moved across my ally and into Sandstorm’s. I quickly follow keeping behind the shape. I almost bump into Sandstorm doing so that scaring him into rashing his tail to attack. He lowered it once he saw it was me. “I hate you.” He whispered.

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle.  _ Payback for scaring me at the beginning.  _ We both peak around the corner to see the dragon disappearing behind a building. We come out of hiding following him. “Let's cut him off. I’ll get in front of him and you come in from behind.” Sandstorm suggests.

 

I nod my head. He’s down the alley that’s adjacent to the ally the strange dragon went. I follow the dragon keeping hidden as I do so. Sandstorm quickly moves ahead and jumps out ahead of the strange dragon. The dragon stops and jumps a little in surprise. I pop out of my hiding spot as the dragon looks over to my part of the alley. The dragon backs but to the left side of the alley to watch both of us. “Look I don’t want any trouble. I’m just doing my job.” said a male voice.

 

“Cooper?” Sandstorm asks.

 

“Sandstorm?” Cooper seems to relax. “Moons you two you scared me. Who’s your friend?” Cooper looks at me.

 

_ Oh, I remember Cooper is the blacksmith that lives near here. _

 

“That’s Abyss. What are you doing out this late?”

 

“Ah, Abyss nice to see you again. I would ask the same thing.” Cooper chuckles. “Your mother is going to throw a fit that you're out so late.” He chuckles. “I’m just handing out the symbols I made today. Okay, I know that sound bad but I’m being paid to do it and I rather not disappear like the others.”

 

Sandstorm was quiet for a moment. “Are you supporting the new ruler?”

 

“Not really. I was going to make more of Lady Apricot's symbols but my mold and press disappeared. A couple of nights later the other blacksmiths myself included were approached by this short Nightwing hybrid and given gold for either silence or for making the new symbols.”

 

“That’s weird.” I shake my head. “Why would your mold and stamp just go poof?”

 

“All the blacksmiths that had them said the same thing. It’s odd and I rather not find out how they do it.”

 

_ The new ruler thought this out well. Stripping everyone and everything with Lady Apricot on it and allowing the dragons to convince themselves that she left them is a good way to swop in and take a spot. They will probably rule using fear to get what they want to start off on a good talon before appealing to their followers. They would have to have an informer. We really can’t trust anyone here. _

  
  


“Well, we'll get out of your way then. I don't want you to get in trouble.” I say nodding my head.

 

Sandstorm looks at me with his head slightly tilted.

 

“Alright thank you. I better get going before he finds out I've been held up.” Cooper moves past us. “You two be careful and stay out of trouble the best you can.” He leaves down the alleyway.

 

“Why did you let him leave?”

 

“Cause he talks to the new ruler directly. Who knows what he'll tell him once they meet tonight. This also lets us follow him to the new ruler.”

 

“That's very true.”

 

“We'll follow him around and see what we can find out.” I slink off to the shadows and follow where Cooper left. We follow him through most of the town as he drops off the symbols. It wasn’t long before he made his rounds and started to head back home.  _ It's been about a half-hour and nothing. Maybe we should head back.  _ I look at Sandstorm who was already looking at me. “Let's go,” I whisper. Sandstorm nods in agreement and leads the way back.

 

Once we got back to my house the others were already back. “Oh good, you two are back!” Raz says happy to see us. 

 

“How did you two fare?” Coal said lounging on some pillows on the floor.

 

“We found our dragon. His name is Cooper and he’s a blacksmith here.” Sandstorm answered.

 

“Oh, Cooper’s the one that gave your mom a job right!” Raz said recognizing the name.  

 

Sandstorm nods. “He’s the other that makes and delivers the new rulers symbols. We followed him around but he never met up with the new ruler.”

 

“So at least we have something to tell Lady Apricot,” Stag says sighing.

 

“You guys didn’t find anything?” I ask.

 

“The Janitor was at the castle and the other dragon that we were following got away.” Coal chuckles. “I’m not the sneakiest dragon.”  

 

“Maybe it's a good thing that you didn't meet that dragon. That could have been the new ruler himself.” I say shutting the door after Sandstorm enters.

 

“We found out that he visits blacksmiths at night. Also that he's a Nightwing hybrid.” Sandstorm clarified.

 

“So that means he has animus items right? He's not one of the ones from the old ruling family.”

 

“Maybe, we don't know for sure. This dragon might just have been a face and not really a ruler. I can see that whoever the head is has been planning this for some time.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

 

“I agree.” Sandstorm says nodding his head.

 

“We should report back to Lady Apricot as soon as possible.” Stag suggests.

 

“We should leave now. If this was a plan that was thought out we can't waste time.” Coal says standing up.

 

“I feel like we might be getting ourselves into more danger the deeper we go,” Raz says warily.

  
“We are but we're the only ones from what we know of that can go back and forth no problem. Lady Apricot might pull us out after we find out who it is.” I say trying to bring Raz a little ease as I turn to the door again. “Let’s head back.” I open the door a cold wind greeting me.  _  I have a feeling we already can’t turn back now.  _


End file.
